This project requests funds for the design and construction of (a) 10 automated treatment consoles with four tape decks each for presenting Automated Practiced Imagination Therapy (APIT), and (b) 5 automated intelligence testing systems for administering the Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale (WAIS). The treatment consoles and testing systems will be placed in other institutions such as mental health centers as a means of rapidly disseminating information about the value of automated systems for clinical practice. Also, funds are requested for further research on the depression, and for further research on automated psychological testing to determine the effects of rest, relaxation instructions, programmed reassurance, and pretest training on test scores.